Dimensions
by Rurikuro
Summary: Through a series of accidents a young woman is ripped from her world and transported to a world where Autobots and Decepticons are real. How will she survive? Where will her allegiances lay? Will she ever get home? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have tacos before bed! No OCx
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing aside from Libby and Vicki. If I did I'd be a rich mofo and I'm not... TT^TT

**This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Also I think it's important to note that this was written at 2 or 3 am when I was already suffering from sleep deprivation so badly that the words 'Butt Genie' had me laughing till I cried and hurt... so . yeah I was no where near in my right mind when I made this, I just pray it makes sense.  
**

* * *

"Ok, your turn Vicki." Libby stated as she re-positioned herself on her sister's bed, fixing her fuzzy pajama pants before crossing her legs and leaning forward. She tucked her short black hair behind one of her ears, and smirked wickedly as she grabbed some chips out of the bowl between them.

"Optimus, Knockout, and Breakdown." The smirk wouldn't leave her face as she watched her older sister's blank look turn to confusion.

"You know, that doesn't make much sense… I mean they are _g__iant_ robots." Vicki responded, but Libby just snorted. There was a moment of silence between them before Vicki sighed giving in, like usual when it came to her younger sister.

"Fine, but then I have to assume Breakdown isn't already dead, right?" Vicki pulled her long blond, and black and red streaked hair into a ponytail as Libby nodded at her. "Then I'd fuck Knockout, marry Breakdown, and kill Optimus. Now it's your turn…. How about…"

"Woah wait! Really? You'd kill Optimus and marry Breakdown? Why?!" Libby questioned as she stared at her sister like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"I've always been more of a Decepticon person." Vicki informed. Then added as she pointed to the Decepticon emblem tattoo on her chest, which was mostly covered by the army-camo tank top she wore. "But you know that."

"Yeah but Knockout's your favorite Decepticon, and between a Decepticon and Autobot… the Autobot would treat you better… so I really don't get your rationalization." Libby pouted putting a chip in her mouth.

"What rationalization? I mean we're talking about _fictional_ fucking _g__iant_ ass robots." Vicki retorted as if she couldn't stress the size difference enough. "I mean…"

However her next statement was cut off as a loud boom like noise filled the night and the entire house shook and shuddered. Both sisters remained silent until the quaking stopped and then they stared at each other nervously.

"Earth-earthquake?!" Libby asked and Vicki couldn't help the snort of laughter that came from her.

"We live in Wisconsin genius." The older sister said as she climbed off her bed and pulled a pair of blue jeans over her pajama shorts. After a moment's hesitation she then also slipped on an oversized black hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Libby demanded, as she too clambered off the bed.

"I'm going to take a look around and assess the situation." Was the offhanded response.

"Then I'm going too." Libby said looking around for a sweater to put over her baggy pajama shirt. However Vicki shook her head.

"No you stay inside where it's safe…." She started, then at the look of worry her younger sister gave her, Vicki sighed and pulled a metal bat out from beneath her bed. "Take this and if anyone that's NOT me comes through that door, you have my permission to beat them to death."

Libby nodded at that and Vick grabbed her phone, hunting knife, and a flash light.

"I'll be back before you know it." Vicki offered with a wink in hopes of giving her sister a little piece of mind.

The first thing Vicki checked was the front of the log cabin and the drive way. Everything there seemed in order; both of their cars were exactly as they had been left. So Vicki made her way around toward the back. She scanned the tree line and checked each window hoping to find some sign to what had just occurred. However it wasn't until she moved to the back of the house that she could see anything wrong. The house was perfectly fine as was the large back yard, but just beyond the tree line surrounding the property, was the anomaly. A pulsing green glow was lighting the tree tops and Vicki quickly grabbed her phone as she headed toward the shed that held her dirt bike.

Libby sat listening intently to the silence of the house as she prayed for Vicki to make a quick return. However the sudden blare of "I'm sexy and I know it" caused the teen to jump and scream in surprise, before she quickly realized the noise was her phone.

"Vicki?" She questioned wearily as she answered the call, and she heard her sister chuckle slightly on the other end.

"Did you just scream?" Vicki then asked her and Libby blushed as she answered.

"It surprised me!"

"Ok well everything seems fine around the house…" Vicki started trying to put Libby at ease. However the teen knew her sister well, and could tell there was an unspoken 'but' in that sentence. So with a sigh she took a seat on the bed.

"But…" Libby then supplied so Vicki wouldn't have to.

"But something strange is going down in Mr. Fairen's field. I'm going to take my bike and check it out really quick, since he's out of town this week." Vicki informed her before adding hastily. "Though it's probably just a downed line, or transformer, or something."

"Ok hurry back." Libby stated and hung up after she heard her sister a hum in the affirmative. Once more the teen was left in silence, though it no longer seemed so nerve-wreaking and as she heard her sister's dirt bike start up and become distant she let out another sigh of relief.

Vicki put the kick stand down, parking herself on the edge of the field. The glowing was growing fainter by the minute, but since it was coming from a hole or crater, literally, in the middle of the field she was being cautious. The first though that had come to mind when she had gotten close enough to see the hole, was that maybe a plane had crashed. However the rest of the field remained untouched and there were no flames, only that eerie green light. Curiously and on guard, she made her way across the field and to the edge before she looked down to see that she was indeed right about it being a crater. Yet there was no asteroid inside but something large, metallic and circular, like a giant ring.

"Satellite crash?" She wondered out loud to herself before sighing. There was nothing she could really do about it, and it didn't seem urgent either, though she would have to remember to call Mr. Fairen tomorrow. So standing she turned and started to walk back to her bike; however, as she did so the dim, slow pulsing glow, grew both brighter and faster. Then the necklace she always wore slid out from under her hoodie, and floated in front of her face for a moment… the emerald crystal glowing and pulsing in time with the object behind her.

"What the fu-" Vicki started but was cut off as whatever was manipulating the crystal suddenly pulled it toward the thing in the crater. Vicki choked and struggled for a few seconds before managing to turn herself around, only to wish she hadn't. Her feet met the edge of the crater, and before she could think of what to do she was tumbling down the rocky slope. On instinct she tucked her head and did her best to curl into a ball, trying to protect herself the best she could. Yet no matter what she did she wasn't slowing, as both gravity, and the force manipulating her necklace, seemingly decided to team up in an epic fuck you gesture. Vicki stopped only when her back hit the large metal ring and the whiplash brought on by the sudden halt caused her head and the necklace to follow suit. The result was her legs splayed out in front of her, her back resting against the cold metal, and the emerald crystal sticking like a magnet to the ring. Her vision blurred then darkened around the edges, and just before she lost consciousness Vicki witnessed a bright green light fall around the edges of the crater like it was copying Green Lantern's shield.

* * *

Vicki awoke to the sun beating down on her. Her head a mixture of jackhammers and tilt-o-whirls, her entire body ached and throbbed, and her stomach was doing somersaults, cartwheels, backflips, _and_ loop-d-loops. There was a horrible ringing in her ears that sounded like a nasty cocktail of nails on a chalkboard and metal scraping against metal, and she couldn't remember why she was in such a pitiful state or even outside to begin with.

"What the hell did I do? Drink the liquor store out of business?" She asked herself.

Feeling like she'd been run over by a bulldozer, Vicki opted to just remain where she was for several long minutes, which felt far more like hours than was necessary. Then she slowly tried to gather her thoughts in order. What had she been doing last night? Why was she sitting outside? Nothing was coming to her so she decided it was time to open her eyes. The sunlight spurred the jackhammers on but the steep rock and dirt incline before her, sparked her memories. Slowly she turned her head to glance at the metal wall behind her before she looked to the necklace hanging innocently against her hoodie. The color seemed more faded than usual, but Vicki dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Fucking satellites." She grumbled as she moved in an attempt to stand.

However Vicki barely got one leg beneath her when her stomach decided that now was the perfect time to reject its contents. Falling to her hands and knees she retched up, what felt like, everything she had eaten for the past month, before her stomach seemed ok to move again. Taking it slow she moved away from the mess and attempted standing once more, this time though she was downed in two seconds with a sharp pain shooting through her left leg and ribs. Irritably she glared at the offending appendage only to notice for the first time the large tear in the thigh of her jeans and the blood and grime that caked the area that should have been exposed flesh. The wound thankfully didn't seem to be bleeding at the moment, and there was no sign of bone protrusion which she took to mean that nothing was broken. So taking a little more care, she forced herself up for the third time that morning. Once standing Vicki made her way toward the crater wall and decided it was probably best she didn't attempt to climb out. Grumbling she dug through her pockets for her phone and after several minutes she finally found it, only to discover it was broken and unusable.

"Fuck me…" She half whined half moaned as she tucked her phone back into her pants pocket before beginning the daunting task of trying to climb out of, what she decided, was hence forth going to be referred to as the 'Hell hole'.

Pain shot through her body with each move she made, including places she never knew could experience such a sensation, and the ringing, or rather grating, noise in her ears seemed to grow louder the closer she made it to the top. Personally she was ready for this to be over and took a moment to relish how good a shower was going to feel. A little more up-beat with that thought in mind she forced her way up and over the lip of the crater.

However as she made her way to the flat grassy expanse she came to the realization that she may have hit her head much harder than she had originally thought. The first reason for this thought was because it looked and felt like grass beneath her, but Mr. Fairen's field was nothing more than a tilled, rock filled, mud pit. The second reason, and the true reason she believed she was currently hallucinating, was the large familiar looking ped less than five feet from her face. Vicki's head swam with confusion, the dizziness doing nothing to help as she once more forced herself to her feet. Now standing she allowed her gaze to move up the ped and along the body until she focused on the familiar face plate of Knockout. He was currently down on one knee, reaching into the crater… most likely for the metal ring… and if Vicki wasn't so worried she had suffered some kind of brain damage she probably would have laughed.

Instead she deemed it best just to ignore the sight and get home. So she pushed on and stumbled forward like a clumsy drunk. However after going only a few feet she nearly took a nose dive, and blindly reached out for some support. Surprisingly her hand connected to smooth solid metal. Vicki blinked and her brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her mind raced, attempting to put one and one together in a logical fashion, but when that failed miserably the reality of the situation dawned on her. Her green eyes widened as she realized the grating noise wasn't her ears ringing but the battle going on around her, and the solid metal she was using to support herself was attached to…

A large servo grabbed her just as she came to terms with the fact that this was really happening. Terror instantly sank her heart to her stomach and her gut somewhere near her feet as she found herself staring into glowing red optics.

"Hmm one of the Autobot's pets." He practically purred as she stared at him with growing fear. This could not be happening.

Vicki shut her eyes tightly wishing the Decepticon away in a futile attempt to return to the reality and sanity she knew. Yet her actions only seem to amuse him as he chuckled at her.

"Knockout!" Another familiar voice yelled and Vicki quickly turned her head in the direction of the voice.

She immediately regretted the action as pain exploded in the back of her mind, but Vicki was at least rewarded with the sight of Arcee for her efforts. The thought 'I'm saved!' entered her mind though her rising hope was promptly squashed as her eyes met Arcee's, and the Autobot's optics widened as she stopped her charge. This of course made Knockout chuckle darkly once more and a devious smirk crossed his features. Realizing her only hope was afraid of what might happen to the helpless human should she attack, Vicki couldn't help but wonder if life had some kind of grudge against her.

"Well fuck me with something hard and sand-papery." Vicki stated out loud without thinking. Knockout chuckled again.

"Sounds fun." He said and after a moment Vicki realized she hadn't missed any dialog exchange, but that he was actually talking to her.

_'Shit!'_ Her brain screamed at her over and over again as she suddenly felt the need to struggle for her life. Why she hadn't tried to before was beyond her, though after about a minute of getting nowhere, wasting energy, and feeling even more pain than before she understood why.

The sudden panicked struggle of the human in his grip amused the Decepticon medic ,but had Arcee even more on edge.

"Let her go!" Arcee ordered.

"Hmmm… Nope." Knockout shot back.

The Autobot glared and if looks could kill Knockout would have died at least a hundred times. Still smirking the medic took a step back and Vicki felt a fresh wave of panic hit her like a ton of bricks. He was planning to leave and take her with as a hostage! _'Think!'_ Her mind screamed at her and immediately she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll ruin your paint job!" His optics narrowed as he glanced at the human in his grip momentarily and realizing how bad that sounded Vicki continued.

"I mean I'm bleeding and covered in mud and dirt, you don't want that on you do you? I don't want to dirty you're interior or mess up you're awesome paint job… You're too gorgeous for that!" This seemed to please him a bit, but Vicki just continued, her mind going a hundred miles an hour trying to find the right words to say to make him put her down.

"Besides if you try to take me with you something bad could happen, like your door could get ripped off again, and that would just be a sin."

"How did you know about that?" He questioned menacingly. Vicki just ignored it, though somewhere in the back of her mind she was slightly surprised to discover it had really happened. Then her word vomiting reached critical levels as he continued to step back away from Arcee and without even thinking…

"Throw me!" Came out of her mouth. The Decepticon paused, his gaze once again flickering over to the human in his grip, only this time he was looking at her as if she had lost her mind, and Vicki was pretty certain she had since her brain was telling her this was a good idea.

"Yeah! I mean that ring thing is the important item you need right? And she can't chase you if she's occupied with me. So throw me at her and make your escape!" Vicki stated like a salesman offering up a promotional package.

Knockout hesitated and Arcee took the chance to step forward quickly putting the medic back on his guard.

"Put her down!" Arcee demanded as her arm blades appeared. She moved to take another step toward the Decepticon and Vicki yelled at the same time…

"THROW ME!" and he did.

Why it surprised her so much Vicki didn't know, but suddenly she found herself sailing through the air. She heard the cry of shock Arcee made and the sound of transforming from Knockout, and for the first time since she made the original comment Vicki realized what a horrible idea this actually was. Yup she had to have suffered some serious brain damage when she hit that metal ring thing! How the heck had she ever thought this was a brilliant plan? Also now that she was finding it hard to breath and couldn't even swallow her own spit, she realized she would have much rather died at the hands of her favorite Transformer than as a stain on the grassy field bellow. She should have just told him to crush her!

Closing her eyes Vicki tried her best to curl herself into a ball though it wasn't like such an action would prevent her from going splat. However just as she felt that it was all over, something solid curled around her, slowing her decent and cushioning her fall into something only mildly bone jarring. Blinking she looked up at a worried Arcee and after managing to offer a small smile, Vicki allowed herself to fall into a blissful oblivion of unconsciousness. Secretly she hoped that when she next opened her eyes she'd simply be laying awkwardly on the floor of her bedroom, with only a kink in her neck and the memory of a stupid dream to amuse her sister.

* * *

**Thank you or reading! Please review and let me know what you think. For example if you like it or think I need to be killed with fire... Or even if you want me to continue this story and have ideas on that, ect... I'd be happy to hear from you -^^-**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to say thank you summerflower13, roxie2120, Adria20, and Girl Supersonicboy for reviewing the first chapter and thus making this second chapter possible! **

**Next I must tell you this story will be taking place starting after Orion Pax, Part 3 but before Operation: Bumblebee and it will eventually go AU. (Don't worry I don't plan to bore you by retelling all the episodes from start to finish) **

**Lastly I would like to say again please review... it helps my muse... Plus knowing if you liked it or not, or if you felt the characters were OC will help my writing as well as better the story. **

**To the Disclaimer! I own nothing aside from Libby and Vicki. If I did... *insert evil laughter here* j/k**

**Now read my lovelies...**

* * *

"He just…. He threw her like… like a scrap metal ball." Arcee stated for at least the second time since June had arrived. The nurse was busy trying to concentrate on the damage that she could currently inspect, without moving the young unconscious woman around too much. However she could understand the femme bot's horror over the whole situation, especially since as far as June herself was aware, the Decepticons didn't really bother with humans… though it was entirely possible that she was being kept in the dark on certain things.

"I should have done something… should have stopped him… shot him… something!" Arcee continued berating herself for her inaction. She was angry at herself for allowing a human to be harmed, but what was even more upsetting to the femme was that she couldn't help thinking _'that could have been Jack!'_

"I need to get her to the hospital." Mrs. Darby stated matter-of-factly. She was trying to keep this professional otherwise she'd probably start arguing with Jack, and demanding to know what other things the Decepticons had done to humans that she wasn't in the loop on.

"Hospital?" Arcee stated. She was alarmed by the statement that pulled her from her thoughts. However June was too busy with trying to transfer the woman from the gurney the Autobots had, to her car to provide more than a brusque reply.

"Aside from needing stiches and several other minor injuries, she might have a concussion or even internal bleeding… but I can't tell without the proper equipment." June stated curtly as Jack surprisingly began to help her prop the unknown woman up in the back seat, Mrs. Darby hadn't even seen her son descend the stairs of the platform. Though she supposed since his trip to Cybertron, and his role in returning Optimus to the Autobots, her son had been acting far more like the responsible young adult she knew he was.

"I'll go with you." Jack informed as he climbed in the passenger seat after he finished securing the seat belt on the unconscious female. June gave a nod of understanding and rushed to the other side of her car.

"Don't worry Arcee, I'll keep you up to date on her condition." The teen added then, just before June climbed in and peeled out of the base.

The car ride was silent as Mrs. Darby internally struggled with her concern for the unknown woman and her desire for answers. She hated the kind of call she had received twenty minutes ago more than anything. Suddenly receiving messages that the Autobots were in need of her… expertise… was going to give her grey hairs. Not to mention the panic she felt when she knew her son or one of the children might be hurt. Even this stranger had June worried beyond belief. However she did her best to maintain her professionalism… though June occasionally chanced glances to both her rearview mirror, specifically the slumped over woman reflected within it, and to her son, whom truth be told, seemed to be bothered by something.

Bothered was practically an understatement however, as Jack's mind burned through the events he had been told over and over again. Where had this girl come from? Why had she been in the midst of all that chaos in the first place? Jack glanced at the back seat. She seemed to be only a little older than himself and the chunks of red and black color in her blonde locks did remind him a bit of Miko…. He prayed that wasn't the case though, one Miko was more than enough to drive him crazy. Then of course was the question, why did the Decepticons even bother with the human in the first place? Sure there had been that one time where Knockout had kidnapped Vince to use as bait, and that time in the other dimension with zombie Skyquake. However even in the incident with Megatron and Bee, Raf had only been collateral damage and Megatron most-likely hadn't even known the human was there… Or at least he was pretty certain that was the case. Jack let out a sigh as he secretly hoped the girl wouldn't remember anything, so he could use some random excuse like he had with Vince… though deep down he figured being used as the ball in a game of catch by giant robots was not something one forgot … no matter how badly they were injured.

"Uhn… chimi…. chan… ga…" Came the muffled voice from the backseat.

Both June and Jack quickly turned their attention to the female; however, she didn't move or make any other noises as they pulled up to the emergency room doors.

* * *

Knockout smirked as he carried the metal ring to the control room where Lord Megatron spent almost all his time. He was pleased as punch with himself for not only acquiring the artifact that had suddenly appeared on their radar, despite Autobot interference, but also because of the state he had left the Autobots… and one of their pets in. Just remembering the cry of horror Arcee had let out when he chucked the skin-job at her, put a smirk on his faceplates and nearly made him chuckle. Of course the best part was that he didn't even get a scratch on his beautiful paint job this time. He would have to remember to utilize this method in the future.

"Knockout…" Breakdown started, a little concerned about the sadistic glint in the doctor's optics. Who or whatever had riled the medic up he wasn't sure, but Knockout seemed to be completely unscathed which made the former wreaker a little weary. The red mech glanced at his assistant but before Breakdown could actually voice his question the doors to the control room opened.

Megatron seemed to be discussing something with Soundwave as they entered, and the Decepticon leader only turned to face them after they had stopped their approach. Knockout held the device out for his lord to inspect as he spoke.

"We have acquired the device our radar picked up."

"Excellent work." Megatron complemented, a cruel smile curling his lips. His glowing red optics looked the metallic ring over before he took it from the offering servo, and then he frowned slightly.

"Now," He placed the device back in Knockout's servo as he spoke, before turning his back to them once again. "Find out what it does and how it works."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Breakdown and Knockout said in unison.

The two were silent as they left the control room, and headed to the med bay. Knockout only let out a vent of annoyance once they had reached their destination, and he was certain Soundwave wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Hunting down relics is one thing," He muttered, his good mood practically dissolved in the face of his new task. "But figuring out how they work… Isn't this a job more suited to Soundwave?"

Breakdown shrugged as he began grabbing a scanner and data pad. He figured most of the work would be left to him, but that fact didn't really bother him. He watched with a single optic as Knockout frowned at the thing, and since it looked almost as if the medic was ready to throw it, he decided to voice his earlier question.

"What happened when you grabbed that thing anyway? It must have been something interesting right?"

Knockout turned to regard Breakdown as the skin-job's voice popped into his processor. _"__You're too gorgeous for that!"_ The red mech allowed himself a small chuckle at the memory, before placing the device in front of his assistant.

"You could say that." He said darkly, a devious smirk on his faceplates.

* * *

"What was she even doing out there?" The angry question, surprisingly came from non-other than Miko. Bulkhead blinked at his human friend; however, he could clearly see the jealousy in her pouting expression. She had wanted to be a part of the action too.

"I am not certain." Optimus informed, his optics on Arcee, whom had calmed down after a call from Jack.

"Maybe she lives somewhere near there." Raf offered. Then Bumblebee made a series of whirs and clicks and Ratchet scoffed.

"I doubt the Decepticons would have any interest in a random human, let alone bring one with them to secure an artifact." Was the medic's reply.

"We will simply have to wait and ask the human when she is well enough." Optimus stated, stopping any further conversation on the topic. Then he added with a look to their young scout. "Bumblebee I would like you to take the first shift guarding at the hospital. We cannot take any chances now that the Decepticons will associate her with us."

* * *

Vicki groaned as she woke up. Her mind felt strangely fuzzy and her body alarmingly numb. _'No more tacos and baileys before bed.' _She thought tiredly. She felt odd in her own body though, and the best way she could think to describe it was that she felt like a diner guest at a Hannibal Lecter party.

Her nose twitched and awkwardly she tried to reach up to touch her face with her left hand, only to find her motion hindered. She let out another groan at that, before slowly opening her eyes which took far more effort than it should have. Her room was dark and silent, save for a rhythmic beeping sound that made her just want to go back to sleep. Weakly her eyes began to close once more, but something hazy in the back of her mind tried to warn her that she needed to wake up and be aware. Frowning she tried to ignore the feeling, but as her lids glided closed the image of Knockout glaring her down slid to the forefront of her mind. Shocked Vicki let out a loud gasp as her eyes opened once more, the green orbs darted around the room looking for any sign of danger. Yet it wasn't the presence of a physical danger that had her foggy brain attempting to jump start itself into full awareness, but rather the lack of anything familiar.

As quickly as she could, Vicki sat up, her mind trying to function normally while her body responded like a drunk's. Irritated she started to move her left hand and once more found it restricted. Glancing down she scowled at the sling her arm was in, then she looked to her other hand as she slowly drew it closer to herself. Her right seemed fine aside from the heart monitor clip on her pointer finger and the needle for the IV drip in the back of her hand.

"Geth oft." Her words came out slurred as she tried to use the hand on her sling arm to remove the heart monitor and needle. However her struggle yielded minimal results as the only thing she managed was the finger clip, causing the machine it was attached to, to let out a loud constant whine.

Then something touched her shoulder, and Vicki froze, terrified to even look at who or what was behind her. For one small moment, irrationality took over her brain, as the horrifying thought that Knockout somehow managed to worm into the small space and sneak up on her passed through her drugged mind. When had her dream bot become a nightmare? She really wasn't sure, though in all likely-hood it probably happened the moment she met her favorite Decepticon face to faceplate.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe." A familiar male voice stated from behind her. Her muddled mind registered that it was someone she knew, whom was also decidedly not Knockout, and Vicki slowly turned to look at the silhouette against the curtains.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even get one word out, the world exploded to life around her. The lights in her room clicked on, temporarily blinding her, and the sounds of people rushing in and rushing around her filled her ears. She felt someone gently but sternly push her back into lying down, while someone else seemed to be poking and prodding her right hand. Then just as her dazed brain registered that she could see again a light blink on in front of her eye.

"Whazt daf buck?" She managed as she tried to push the light away from her face. However the drug induced delay made her movements slow, and just when she thought she had grabbed the light it shined into her other eye. Now extremely annoyed Vicki let out a growl.

"Gest Oud!" She yelled though there was a mild delay before she pointed a finger… in the wrong direction. Yet no one seemed to listen…. or it was possible they just couldn't understand her, as they carried on finishing up what they needed to before finally exiting the room.

Alone once more she let out a huff of annoyance before hearing a slight chuckle from somewhere to her left. Slowly she turned her head in the direction the noise came from, and was met with the sight of Jack Darby. Honestly she had hoped and prayed that it was all a dream. That she would be in her world with her sister right beside her, to laugh at how clumsy she was for falling into that Hell hole. However, somewhere in the back of her mind she had known she wouldn't have such luck, and as she looked at the teen that was trying his hardest not to laugh, yet flash her a genuine smile, she couldn't help but wonder if she was really better off with the Autobots or the sadistic Decepticon medic.

There was a long stretch of silence as she simply watched him with an unfocused gaze. She had seemed a little confused at first and Jack really couldn't blame her. He tried his best not to laugh at the fact that she had told the doctors to leave via the window, and offered her a friendly smile. However she had simply frowned in response and he couldn't tell if it was because she was upset with him or her situation. Finally her frown turned into a more neutral expression and the stretch of silence began. It was during this time that he thought back to what his mother had said about her being put on pain killers and other medicines, and that she would most likely be unable to fully explain what happened to her or what she knew. Thus realizing that she was probably in no mind to currently discus Autobots, Decepticons, and her experience… Jack stood up.

"I'm glad you're all right, but you should rest now. The doctors are releasing you tomorrow so I'll come by then with my mom… She's a nurse here." He watched as she simply stared at him and after offering up another weak smile he continued.

"Anyway you'll be safe now, so get some rest." That said he started to leave, wondering if she even remembered what had happened. However he barely made it two steps when she grabbed his shirt.

"Knogoud." She managed through her fresh drug induced haze, and it was then that Jack realized she did remember. Though he only hoped that her knowledge of the flashy sports car con's name was because she had heard it during the fight, and wasn't because she had been a prisoner on the Decepticon's ship… like Arcee told him Bee had suggested.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda slow compared to the first, but there will be feels and plot in this story... though I shall strive to include as much action and random humor as possible... I love random humor! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't let me know in a REVIEW please! Thank you!**


End file.
